1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor drive device assembly including a plurality of motor drive devices, and a motor drive device including a heatsink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor drive devices including a heatsink are known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-209062.
To drive servomotors incorporated in a machine tool or an industrial robot or the like, in some cases a plurality of motor drive devices are densely located in a control panel. When the motor drive devices are in operation, the power consumption of each of the motor drive devices may become different depending on operating conditions, which thus may lead to differences in temperature among the motor drive devices.
Such differences in temperature may provoke uneven service life of electronic elements provided in the motor drive device. Therefore, it is desired to develop a technique to suppress unevenness in temperature among the motor drive devices originating from differences depending on operating conditions.